law vs justise
by tairas
Summary: A NEW WAR IS GOING TO HAPEN  WHO WILL BE THE TWO SIDES?WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?  FUTURE PAIRING ICHI/ORIHIME AND NOT ONLY.  ALL COMENTS ARE WELCOME IM NEW TO THIS AND I WANT TO GET BETER  WITH CHAPTER 3 ITRUDUCTION IS CLEAR
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWE BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS

TWO MONTHS AFTER ICHIGO DEFEATED AIZEN

CENTRAL 46 WAS REMADE BY THE NOBLES AND THEY HAD SOME BAD IDEAS

**this is my first fan fic it will speak about the Battle of seretey against the nobles who seek to control everything it would be **  
**ichigo&friends, most of gotey 13 vs the King, zero division and some from gotey 13 **

**future pairing as well ****possible manga spoilers**

CHAPTER 1

THE MISTAKE

CENTRAL 46 CONFERENCE ROOM

one of the 46 'captain of the second division Soifon you are here to take a special assassination mission'

'it will be my honor to serve the central 46 '

the same spoke again 'you are to assassinate Orihime Inoue of the human world'

'_what?why?'_she though 'I apologize but if I may ask the reason for the assassination'

one other spoke 'her powers are to dangerous and are growing day by day her power to reject everything is dangerous for the both the human and spiritual worlds thus she must be eliminated'

after a second of silence another one spoke 'is there a problem with your assignment?'

'could I speak freely sir' she said

'yes but know that nothing will change the final outcome'

'she have done nothing to deserve this she was nothing but a benefit in the situations she was involved a lot shinigami including captain commander yamamoto owe their lives to her if she wasn't there most of the captains would be recovering in critical condition and most would not be able to retake there positions we should honor her no assassinate her'

the first one spoke again 'what you say is true but too much is at risk and for both worlds sake she must be eliminated and if you decline the assassination the we will find another'

she was confused she didn't know what to do bu she finally spoke 'I shall do as you command'

'very well in two days at 2:00 at night you shall strike and make sure not to be seen by any one'

'ass you wish'

'you are excused'

TWO DAYS AFTER ,KARAKURA TOWN 1:50

she was standing out side her window looking at her as she was sleeping and waiting for the time to strike what she hadn't noticed is that some certain shop owner was watching her from far away

'_its time' _she though then she used shunpo to go to her roof out side of the window then Kisuke Urahara who had already spoke to ichigo started moving closer as fast as he could he knew what she would try to do

she had already opened the window and were standing in front of her victim

soifon let a tear from her right eye and raised her blade 'I m sorry girl I wish there was an other way'

urahara looking at her from far and using all of his speed to reach her could only think '_damn it, damn it I have to go faster, I wish yoroichi was here ' _

then she closed her eye and deliver the strike

or she thought she did

she opened her eyes only to see kurosaki ichigo graping her blade like it was a wooden stick

'what are you doing ? Soifon' he said

then the next second he grasped her by the throat and used shumpo taking her in the sky

she didn't know what to think first she was supposed to be the fastest in the entire gotey 13 bu shy could never imagine doing such a shumpo .

then he thrown her 20 meters just by the muscles of his fingers then they heard a voice

'_Way of Binding_ 63 Sajo Sabaku (_Locking Bondage Stripes_) and then she was imprisoned by urahara kisuke .

she was speechless but then the kido was broken by ichigo who had stabbed her with zangetsu (without bankai) in the chest

then she fainted .

2 HOURS LATER URAHARA'S SHOP

'she is starting to move' said Jinta Hanakari

she opened her eye only to witnes orihime healing her

orihime said with her usual sweat way 'don't worry you will be alright'

ichigo was standing next to her looking at her with an intimidating look

he said 'inoue stop she tried to kill you'

'i-its okay kurosaky-kun I cant just let her like this'

then another woman came into the room it was no other than god-es of flash yoroichi

'soifon I'm disappointed in you'

'I... I m sorry it was my orders I dint want to do it but it was a direct order from Central 46 '

inoue again with a smile said 'don't worry if you didn't want to do it I forgive you'

every one in the room except from ichigo look her in disbelieve they could understand her need to help people no mater

who they were bu forgiving some one who would have kill her two hours ago was too much

ichigo knowing her for a long time knew she could not hold grudge to anyone

'what but I would kill you some hours ago you cant just say some think like that'

ichigo spoke' its just the way she is, the only reason I didn't kill you in the moment I saw you was that she didn't want anyone dieing because of her .

Ichigo spoke again 'soifon I want to ask you a few thinks'

'are you to interrogate me?'

'i-' she was cut of by orihime

'no you don't have to answer is you don't want to and you wont be harmed no mater the situation'

'right?' she said after one second looking at ichigo

ichigo shock his head in agreement

'first when did they told you to do that?'

'two days ago'

'AND THE OTHER FUCKING CAPTAINS DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING? THE COULD AT THE VERY LEAST TELL ME ABOUT IT'

'no' youroichi said 'when an assassination is ordered by central 46 not even captain commander

doesn't know about it'

some think like the sound of shunpo was herd

a sound from the other side of the room said

'yes, but wen he finds out he is really pissed of'

it was no other than Yamamoto Genryusai standing there.

**shinigamy cup**

aizen:'im the stronger one in earth and soul society no one can reach my power'

a strange figure came close to him

'oh really?'

aizen:'what? you? you are not real'

butt for aizens bud luck he was real in flesh and bones

'you claim to be the strongest one there is i shal show you real power and not all the bullshit you are doing up until now'

he punch him to the moon with one hand

to be continued

well i have to admit that it looks easier to write stories

but I'm glad i started even though English isn't my main language I'm good at it but don't kill me for any mistake

i will be back with an other chapter in at least 1-2 time a week ( i hope)

any comment bad or good are welcome so i can get better

shinigami cup

{this is of the bleach story and I'm going to disclaim the character who bated aizen to the moon when i reveal his name.

You are welcome to guess}


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWE BLEACH OR ENY CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 2

THE START

URAHARA'S SHOP

Captain-Commander Genryusai Yamamoto was standing there by himself

'now,now that's quite the surprise Captain-Commander' urahara said

ichigo pointed zangetsu on him 'you knew about this?'

soifon spoke out 'how did you learn about the assassination Genryusai-sama?'

'you don't really believe I would let a bunch of nobles with out some spy's?

'so you knew about it' ichigo spoke again

'not until an hour ago my spies had a clue about the assassination but weren't sure so they didn't tell me but when a captain goes missing for over 5 hours they told me'

ichigo took soifon and thrown her into G.Y 'go and tell the nobles that they lost an ally today

and if they do something like that again I will make the aizen situation look like a trip in the park.

'I had something else in mind kurosaki ichigo'

'what?'

'this is not the first time for the central 46 to do something like that'

urahara spoke 'what are you suggesting?

'we are to overthrown the central 46'

every one look at disbelief

soifon spoke 'b-but sir what about the law'

'the reason for this is exactly that they made justice and law two different thinks'

a new figure came into the room

'now I should tell you something like "i told you so" yama ji'

'kurosaki ishin!yes I have come to the same conclusion as you came back then we we created gotey 13'

'WHAT 'ichigo cried 'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING OLD MAN HE IS NO MORE THAN 40 YEARS OLD HOW COULD HE BE THERE?'

ishin punch him in the head 'easy ichigo'

urahara put his hand in his head 'you see kurosaki- kun the aging proses of shinigami its all about there power people like your father will live twice more than people like me and C.C '

'oh'

'so

what about me?'

'we don't know you are the first of your kind '

soifon said 'but sir what about other captains?'

'I have all ready discussed this with the 4th,8th and 13th they are all with me'

'lets go then' ichigo said

everyone 'WHAT? RIGHT NOW?'

'what do we have to wait for?'

'reinforces?'

'we are the strongest people we don't have to be afraid of any one'

Yamamoto looking at ishin with a weird look and ishin looking back the same

'not quite true ichigo' said his father

'there is zero division as well they are at least 3 at my level of fighting and at least other 15 strongest than captains '

'there is also the king' said ishin

'so going there and just beating them up wont be possible'

ichigo looking at orihime who was sleeping

'lets go to seretey then and see witch captains will join forces with us'

'its not that simple' said C.C

'if we are to do this we will have to leave seretey in order to regroup and fight the guardians'

'so what now' kurosaki said

only to be spoken by his father 'we wait'

'I have made a base of operations for a situation like this in hueco mundo we can regroup there'

said urahara

' for a situation like this?you had any plans for doing something like that yourself urahara?

Said C.C

'no it was made by me and kurosaki quite some decades ago as a safe place to go if thinks turd bad '

C.C spoke 'so I m to go make a council with the captains to see who is with us and who isn't'

ichigo raised his head 'then I m to contact the vizards'

yoroichi said ' its decided then we are going to war'

they all agreed and left

SERETEY .1st DIVISION QUARTERS 6:00

first division vice-captain said

'Captain-Commander how may I serve you'

'brink all the captains here we have much to discus'

'make sure none less than vice level finds out about it '

'yes sir' he said as he shumpo away'

VIZARD HIDEOUT 11'00

ichigo came from the frond door

'oi oi oi were is every one ?'

no answer

'are those but heads sleeping?'

then he saw them

they were dead

'no no No WHO DID THIS ?

He search the bodies only to see

Mashiro Kuna ,Shinji Hirako ,Love Aikawa ,Rojoro Ōtoribashi, Hachigen Ushoda ,Hiyori Sarugaki

dead ,some of them torn apart

but then two people came into the room

'kurosaki WHAT HAVE YOU DONE'

said Lisa Yadomaru standing next to Kensei Muguruma

'lisa, kensei I m glad you are alive, do you guys know what happened here?

'kurosaki you did this?' said kensei

'what? Hell no but I intend to find out who did'

lisa run to the corpse pile and let some tears flow out of her eyes

it was rare for here to cry but she had just lost mos of her friends

'you guys know anyone who might do that?' ichigo finally spoke

'no' kensei said

'but wen I found out who did this I m gonna beat him to the moon and then back to earth'

after some moments of silence

'were were you guys any way'

'we have gotten out to buy the weekends food..'

if only we were here '

'no' said ichigo

'don't blame your self if you were here you would have died as well'

'YOU DON'T KNOW THAT' cried lisa

'look at their corpses they have been killed by the same person'

'if he was strong to kill them all by him self then you would be dead with them'

'so what ,now what are we gonna do?'lisa said in a helpless voice

'revenge' whisper kensei

'what?' she said

ichigo finally spoke 'hes right we are going to find who did this and make him look like a fucking

meat pile'

end of chapter

shinigami cup

aizen was in the moon

the same figure came again

'you are not real ! you cat be real!'

'i just pouched you to the moon idiot and you still question my existence?'

'another one came to the moon

'you are beaten agein aizen'

'kurosaki ichigo'

'looks like you may be able to kill shinigami and holows but humans give you a hard time'

'who are you' said the first figure

'the strongest one there is'

'realy?'

another chapter is of

sorry for all the mistakes again im new and i will get better

who murdered the vizards?.which captains will take which sides?

first clu about the figure : hes human

wait to see


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWE BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 3

THE COUNCIL

SERETEY .1st DIVISION QUARTERS

all captains were gathered in yamamoto's residence

the captains from 2th , 4th,8th and 13th all new what was happening and had already chose their side but the remaining captains would have to do as well.

First spoke 6Th Division Byakuya Kuchiki

'why are we gathered here and not in the conference room captain-Commander?'

C.C answers

'what we will discus will judge the future of gotey 13'

'I don't like to speak little words so I will tell you all at once.

Three days ago central 46 gave 2th division captain soifon a special assassination mission

the target was Orihime Inoue.

A lot of whispering could be heard among the captains

then 7th Division Sajin Komamura spoke

'was she successful?'

'no'

C.C spoke again 'this is the last misjudgment they do I have already acquired support from

urahara kisuke's party and the kurosaki father and son'

one moment of silence

'we are to overthrown them'

every captain in the room was thrilled they could not believe what they had just heard

finally Shunsui Kyoraku spoke

'yama-ji's right we can longer have trust in their judgment just because the are royals'

Byakuya raised his voice

'this is nonsense the royals have been guiding gotey 13 from the beginning and they shall do forever

if I can help it!'

the C.C waited a second and said

'from right now I retire from the position captain-Commander of gotey 13 any captains who will folow me will have to do the same'

at that moment soifon , Kyoraku,Ukitake ,Unohana took off their captain cloths .

Then first spoke Toshiro Hitsugaya 'the central 46 murder one of my friends when I had joint the sinigami.

lets return them the favor.'ended by taking off his captain clothes

then Sajin Komamura 'I shall follow you everywhere Genryūsai Yamamoto'

he took off his captain cloths as well

after a moment of silence captain-Commander spoke

'anyone else?'

zaraki kempach spoke

'hahaha this is getting interesting

'I can smell war coming but for now I will not take any side for now.'

yamamoto said then

'its decided then all captain who are coming met me at 3 hours at the senkaimon you are welcome to take anyone with you' he said as he left the building .

3 HOURS LATER SENKAIMON

yamamoto was there with retsu and their vice captains

first arived Shunsui Kyoraku followed by his vice-captain Nanao Ise

then Jūshirō Ukitake alone

then soifon alone

right after Tōshirō Hitsugaya with his vice-captain matsumoto rangiku

and last Sajin Komamura by himself

URAHARA SHOP HALF A HOUR LATER

'well well I beleave we are ready to leave for our base of operations are we?'

said with his used goofy stile urahara

'why do we have to change dimension cant we just go there threaten the royals and be done with it?'

asks matsumoto

'we will not change anything like that they will report to the Z.S and the will atack us on sight

what we must do is preare for a month and then lunch an attack against everyone on the remaining gotey 13 '

said toshiro

'oh I guess you are right captain'

ichigo came from the from door with orihime and chad behind him

when orihime saw toshiro she smiled in a goofy way and said

'oi look there aren't you the kid from the gotey 13, captain toshoro if I remember'

'here have some milk so you can grow up to be a big man'

every one in the room was amused

'ITS TOSHIRO AND I'M NOT A KID, YOU UNDERSTAND ?

'oi toshiro calm-down you know children shouldn't speak like that to older people'

said ichigo

'damn all of you, yamamoto didn't include the tease in this operation'

'were IS yamamoto any way'

'he is up stairs ,he said something he had to take out of him' said kyoraku

it was good no mater what was happening they were not depressed they had some good time.

5 min later

an old man came into the shop with shinigami clothes, he was normal no beard nothing extraordinary

kyoraku had e very weird look in his face

'I- it cant be ' he whispered

'oi osan who are you and what are you doing here' ichigo said

a familiar voice came out of his mouth

'you can Even recognize me can you?'

'what? What do you mean do we know you?' Said orihime

kyoraku broke out in a laughter

'oh my god yama ji you did it after all'

ichigo looked in disbelief he would never have guess that

'whoa man you look really different without the beard'

then before anyone could make any other comment urahara spoke loudly

'everyone ,the garaganta is ready, start moving'

13 mins later

HUECHO MUNDO

it was a castle a lot like Las Noches (build by the same material)

but it was smaller

'well all the rooms are for 2 so all captain will go with their vice captains and Komamura and Ukitake are going to share a room

so we only have to chose the other pairs as I'm going to be with yorocichi' said urahara

that leave us with us with soifon, ichigo, orihime ,chad ,ishin and Tessai

'I will go with kurosaki-kun' said orihime

'I guess I m okay with that 'said ichigo shocking his head

'there is no way my son will sleep in the same room with a girl'

protested ishin

'ha,whose the kid now kurosaki?'

'at least they let me sleep with the opposite sex'

said with a wide smile toshiro

'shut up. KID they only put you with matsumoto only because you don't know what to do to a girl'

protested ichigo

'well im going with ichigo anyway' said orihime

'no you are not' said ishin

'well ichigo you could share a room with your father' pointed urahara

'I'm going with ichigo or I will be cooking the meals here from now on 'said orihime closing her eyes

urahara with his hand on his head said 'well I guess you are going with ichigo then'

'OK but if I hear any weird noises from your room I'm gonna show you a real Getsuga Tensho from up close got that?

Ishin said putting his forehead into ichigos with force

'any time any were'ichigo' said with a strong voice

'_they are our strongest fighters? Oh we are doomed' _matsumoto thought with a weird smile

SHINIGAMI CUP

ichigo attacks the figure as he stops his blade with his punch

then ichigo goes bankai and full holow and attacks again and again but nothing

'is that all?'

ichigo was scared he couldn't scratch him

then he punch him back to earth

and he says

'im the stronger one there is

I m …..

NEXT CHAPTER

THE FIGHTS WILL START (FINALLY)

AND I'M GOING TO REVEAL THE FIGURE

I m waiting for reviews so I can improve


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DONTT OWE BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 4

THE RUNAWAYS AND THE PRINCE

Orihime woken up

she saw ichigo getting dressed

'were are you going ichigo-kun?'

'to get rukia and renji'

'they didn't have a chance to come along so im gonna give them one'

SERETEY

the remaining captains had taken all other squads under there comand.

Ichigo entered close to the gotey 13 gate

it was closed

'_damn this is gonna be troublesome'_

'bankai'

(he is in his form that beaten aizen)

'ketsuya tensho'

the gate was broken

then he saw rukia coming at him running

'ICHIGO'

'oi rukia wheres renji'

'he is ….. dead '

'WHAT? WHEN?

_ …..._WHO? '

'a new guy one of the zero squad'

'we were trying to leave seretey to join you but he cot us.

Only reason he didn't kill me was my brother step in.'

'GO TO THE GARAGANTA I OPENED 3 MILES AGO'

'were are you going'

ichigo look at her in a way that was saying '_were do you think I'm going'_

'no you cant beat him he is stronger at least 3 times stronger than a captain.

He will tear you apart'

'rukia aizen was..

100 stronger than a captain.

'what then how did you...'

'im diferent'

'im not just shinigami'

'I m what aizen tried to achive'

'anyway now run im gonna beat up that piece of crap and come back'

'ok'

FIRST DIVISION GROUNDS

'OI UNYOKE HERE' ichigo said

byakuya shumpo behind him and slashing him from the back

at least he tried

'pff fucking mosquitoes'

'kurosaki what are you doing here'

'so now you talk eh?

After trying to kill me from the back'

' anyway im here to kill renjis murderer'

'it was no murder he committed treason'

'bullshit'

'I don't expect you to understand' said byakuya

'me ether'

'but I wont kill you'

'this time'

'for rukias sake'

'hes coming' said byakuya as he sumpo away

a figure came pretty fast at ichigo hitting him with hes blade

ichigo Thoth he didn't have to dodge he had used being invincible

but this time the blade hited him in the forehead

he was bleeding it wast anything deep the wost wasn't the scar but the annoyance from the blood in his eye

'who are you'

he only smiled

then he spoke 'interesting . Who are you kid?

'I asked first'

'you may call me'

'the prince'

'now its your turn boy'

he was at the same height as ichigo maybe a Little taller

blond hair and a goofy stile

but not a stupid one

the one that people like ishin and urahara had

'I'm kurosaki ichigo'

then the prince's eyes got wide

'_KUROSAKI?THIS IS IMPOSIBLE'_

_'_lies!'

ichigo had a weird face

'whats that's supposed to mean?'

'did I ever told you that you are not a princes?'

'im the prince you idiot'

'100% male'

'oh seems like I gotten to a touchy mater eh?' ichigo said in a goofy way

'yeah you did and im gonna kill you for that'

'kill me?'

'go ahead and try I wont kill you anyway,

im only here to kill abarai renji's murderer'

'you mean that red head maggot?'

'preety much'

'I was the one'

as soon he said that ichigo attacks him

he dodged the first slash but he had to block the next

'you idiot you are no mach for me'

'not even a captain is a mach for me'

the prince said

'do I look like a captain?' ichigo said back

'and even if I did'

'I could kill all the captains in a second'

'rukia said you are 3 times stronger than a captain.

It won't take me much to kill you'

'open your eyes. Kami no me (god eyes)

his blade made a smoke wich gonne into hes eyes making them red

'lets see what you can do kid'

'I m not a kid my name is kuro-'

'I wont believe that'

'_what is your problem with my name'_

'anyway I don't care how you call me as long as I kill you'

'kill me?'

'I m alive for 20.000 years'

'you are the first to say that to me kid'

'what'

'have you ever fought in your life"

'yes but there was no opponent that ever had a hope about killing me'

'lets change that then'

he attack him with a ketsuya tensho

'interesting attack'

he said as he let it hit him

then he saw it

he was bleeding

then he screams

'my BLOOD?

HOW CAN THIS BE I'M PERFECT NOTHING CAN TOUCH ME'

'I have herd that from some one else as well'

'perfection does not exist'

'if some in is perfect the he will not evolve ever

from the beginning of his Creation and to the end he will be the same

zero evolution is a flow.

So beeng perfect is a flow

so something thats is inside the rules of time,

cant be perfect.'

the prince spoke

'I have to admit you don't look like the sophisticated type who speaks like this'

'im not'

'I just copied what urahara said to me'

'before you said that im 3 times stronger than a captain

that ain't true

you cant compere me to a captain we are different kind

its like comparing worms with humans

no mater how many worms there is a human will always be superior'

'that's why im stronger than you kid'

'before I kill you I want to ask you some think kid

why don't you emit any reachu at all?

I saw you and felt you using a reastu attach'

'its just my bankai now shut up and fight enough speaking'

prince uses shumpo and come in ichigos back

ichigo seeing him he blocks

'what?how can you see me'

'whith my eye stupid'

'you are not supposed to see me my Kami no me allows me to control the vision and reachu control of the openent'

'my bankai is sealing all my reachu into my soul and I can use it in combat like physical speed and Strength and I can throw portions of it like the attack you Saw before.

If I don't want too

you cant reach my reastu.

'lets use a different approach then' the prince said

Both of them blink strike rapidly

'my Kami no me can also understand your movements and read your muscles'

'there is no way you can hit me again with those stikes'

'realy?'

he said I he tried to attack him from multiple

directions

he change his speed

and he even used ketsuya tesho from very close but nothing

he couldn't lay a hit in him he avoided all of them

'looks like I will have to use what dad had shown me'

'an other technique?'

'it may work the first time but no More than one'

'we will see that'

'Fū kuro chēn'

SHINIGAMY CUP

' I'M THE STRONGER ONE THERE IS.' HE SAID AS HE DEFEATED YAMAMOTO

' I'M THE STRONGER ONE THERE IS.' HE SAID AS HE DEFEATED URAHARA YOROICHI

AND ISHIN AT THE SAME TIME

'IM CHUCK NORRIS!'

well half of the fight is over with ichigo using a new technique

who's the prince?

Who's gonna win?

All in the next chapter-'s


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 5

BLOODLINE

HUECHO MUNDO

outside the castle

a Little after ichigo gone to seretey

unohana and ukitake were speaking

then orihime with hitsugaya came out as well

'good morning unohana-san ukitake-sun'said orihime

'hey' said in a sleepy way hitsugaya

'kids sould getting more sleep you know'

'im not a kid, when are you and kurosaki going to realize that Im older than both of you huh?

'ok ok dont get worked up like this'

they felt a very hevy reiatsu wave

'what was that' said hitsugayia in a way that he seem amazed

'its probably yama-ji training with ishin kurosaki' said kyoraku who came from roof

'wh-what such reachu from only too people?' said soifon from her window

'well they are both somethink else'

said orihime in a Sweet way

'orihime-chan wheres kurosaki ichigo'

asks unohana

'he said he'd go to save rukia and renji'

'alone?'

'yup'

'this is not good if he comes along with one or two royal guards he will die' said kyoraku as he stand up

'then he must not confront them alone' said hitsugaya

'no we are all captain level fighters but we can do nothing against Even 2 Royal guards

we need to wait for ishin and hama-ji to finish and go there by themselves'

'cant we tell them to practice after?' asked orihime

'no that wouldn't be possible

if we go close to them we will die just from their reatsu

all we can do is wait'

'well not exactrly' came a voice from inside the castle'

SERETEY 1ST DIVISION GROUNDS

'Fū kuro chēn' (BLACK SEALING CHAINS)

at that moment a chain appears in the prince's blade hand-guard

'what is that supposed to do boy'?

'this' he said as he used shumpo to come close to him

then he razed his blade

'I told you this wont-'

he stabbed him

'what?how?'

'why I cant read your movements?'

'why I cant hear my blade?'

'Fū kuro chēn'

'it is one technique of my bankai

it seals your blade '

'its over'

then he shot a ketsuga on him

the hit was a direct hit but

after the smoke cleared

he saw a girl standing with some kind of a shield

'who are you' said the girl

'ladies first' he said back

'im the princes'

'come one what with the names huh?

Prince princes who are you guys'

'we are the kids of the king'

'now who are you?'

she was a not aggressive but something a bout her look was saying she is strong

'I'm kurosaki ichigo'

'kurosaki?'

'come on tell me your true name'

'I SAID KUROSAKI ICHIGO what your problem with my name?'

'we have no problem with your name kid'

the prince said as he stood

'whos your father'

'why do you care'

'if you are kurosaki pro-'

an old man came with shumpo ichigo could not understand it he didn't see him coming from any were

'foolish kids why are you not done with him already?'

'hey sorry dad' said the girl with big sweet eyes

'it does not work one me '

'oi dad he said hes name is kurosaki ichigo'

'what?'

'is that true boy?'

'WHAT THE FUCKING PROBLEM YOU HAVE WITH MY NAME?'

'_he emits no reatsu,this blade looks like HIS, he even used _Fū kuro chēn this cant be true'

'are you the son of kurosaki ishin boy?

'seems you know my father'

'who are you'

'my name is harusoda kurosaki'

'wh-what?'

'why are you a kurosaki'

'its not the time for that talk

what are you doing here'

I came to kill this guy over there.

He killed one of my best friends.'

'I'm afraid I cant allow you to kill your cousin'

'ichigos eyes were bigger than ever

'_my what' '_stop the bullshit already

if I had any other family accept my father and sister I would new'

'your mother and father didn't tell you anything?'

'my mother is dead'

'what? MASAKI'S DEAD? the old man cryed

'who's that masaki you are taking about dad?

'She was to be my wife but then she left with ishin kurosaki

my brother.'

ichigos head was going to explode

he couldn't understand any thing

then in an instant a yellow pillar of light hited him now he was going up to a garaganta (the same as aizen used to leave seretey)

'what? What going on?

'hey we cat leave him to just go right?'

'there is nothing we can do about it' said the old man

HUECHO MUNDO

ichigo was back

he saw urahara using a weird devise to gather all the light

they we all looking at him in a bad way

'ichigo why did you go alone on seretey

you could have died' in a scary urahara

'no'

'YES

yoroichi was oblivious

I KNOW YOU ARE STRONG BUT ROYAL GUARD ARE STRONG AS WELL

THEY WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU WERE TO FIGHT MORE THAN ONE'

screamed Richie

'I doubt it'

'I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM MY MOTHER IS THERE AND I WAS TO GO THERE TOO BEFORE THAT VIZARD INSIDENT'

'WELL IT SEEMS I HAVE SOME FAMILY TOO THERE '

now they were confused as well

he said looking for his father

'IS SEEMS LIKE MY ENTIRE FAMILY MY UNCLE MY COUSINS IS THERE AND I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT I WOULD HAVE KILLED MY COUSIN-'

ishin and yamamoto and rukia came trouth the main dore and lookd at ichigo

'hey every one look who i found'

'hey ichigo why are you all so worked up?' asks rukia

'oh its nothing dad I just met my uncle'

'oh ok-WHAT? ishin said

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THERE WAS YOUR BROTHER AND SONS AT ROYAL GUARD?

I COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF THEM.'

'ICHIGO YOU MET HARUSODA?'

'YES AND I HAVE TO SAY THAT IT WAS A QUITE A MEETING'

'ichigo come up the stairs we need to talk alone'

WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING

NEXT TIME MORE FITTING ISHIN AND ICHIGO VS EVERY ONE (TRAINING)

BUT THINKS MAY TURN BAD AS SOME ONE WILL JOIN THEM


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BLEACH

THE PAST

KUROSHAKI ISHIN QUARTERS

'so now dad tell me why I didn't know about the other kurosaki family?'

'his dad in a low voice said

'ichigo, I was gonna tell you before we go to battle about this incident .

But you had to go alone and unprepared now before I continue tell who you met.

'harushoda and his kid's'

'you fitted them all?'

'no I beated his son and then his sister saved his live'

'you were gonna kill him?'

'I didnt know he was my cousin then'

'oh'

'then harushoda came and looks at me in disbelief he knew you and asked me if I was your son

then the light came and took me here'

ishin stood up and opened his mouth

'oh he said some think about mom being his wife as well'

'well I guess I will have to tell you all the story then'

FLASHBACK 19.545 YEARS AGO

third era

'me and my brother harushoda the too kid's of the second King.

I was stronger than him in reastu terms that's why I look younger than him.

Being the king's son who would have to be king someday I would have to merry a noble wife

but me and my brother were in love with masaki ,a childhood friend of us.

When we would always fight about who should be with her I always knew that I could not because of the law.

i hated it

When the one I was supposed to marry was presented to me I were still in love with masaki

who were going to merry my brother

but the night before my wedding she came and told me that she loved me and it will always be this way.

We run

we gone to huecho mundo and lived there a Peacefoul live for near 10.000 .

but the we saw a paradise like no other.

Earth

2 years before you were born, we were arrested by the Royal guard

because of my royalty the judge said that I would be spared and returned to Royal guard but masaki was to be executed.

I refused and finally we came to a conclusion that we would have both our powers sealed and return to earth like humans

My brother didn't even show up in the trial I was told that he was the king then .

after some time you were born

I don't hate my brother but I don't know if he hates me

'dad... that's...sad'

ishin stood and said in a serious way

'so this war

justice vs the law

is more important to me than everyone else here'

ichigo in a sad voice said

'I see

so if they would let you alone mother would still be alive'

ishin looked down

'that's the worst of it' he said

'they will pay I will make sure of-'

an wild explosion was heard and father and son used shumpo to get out quickly

they saw the king,his kid's .all the remaining captains and 14 more people

'long time no see brother' said the elder

ishin in a funny voice said

'harushoda long time no see

so you came to finish this ?

in a serious voice again ishin

'do you hate me?

Asks ishin

'no brother you made her happy more than I could ever hope'

'what I'm here for is to enforce the law'

'the same law that killed masaki?'

'it was your mistake to abide the rules and flee from that time everything that happened to you was your own misfortune.

'no the law enslaved me, I was no free, your law took my freedom all I did was take it back'

ichigo cut in

'enough with, this your law is as strong as the ones protecting it'

'so its gonna be war then' the king said in a lower voice

'alright , brink it' ichigo said

as soon that was heard

ishin and harushoda use shumpo away

'why did they left?' asked the prince

'if your father is as strong as mine then we could all die if they fought here 'said ichigo

'bankai tenza zagetsu' 

then ichigo attacks the prince with a shumpo way too fast for most of the people of gotey 13 and most zero squad to see

but his sister blocks the attack for him

'so you are going to let your sister fight me?'

'no'

then the sister spoke

'we already know you are stronger than one of us so we will take you both'

'two on one?this is what your law says?'

the princes spoke again

'dont be foul cousin we are not humans, numbers doesn't count only power

in war we need to defeat our enemy no mater what.

Dad said that we are the only ones who can kill you so we are going to do just that'

'ok then but under one condition'

'we are not going to fight here'

the prince said

'deal but were are we going to fight'

'I have a plase thats just perfect'

LAS NOCHES

The king followed ishin here

'brother should we go all out rite a head and see who wins?'

said the king

but ishin said

'we that have beeng living more than 25.000 years

we have a lot of time'

'after we destroy this army of yours I have more important thinks to attend to'said the king

'more important than such a family reunion?'

'there things that have being going on that you are not aware brother '

'then tell me'

'only with my dieing breath'

'very well then lest skip to bankai mode shall we?'

ishin said this time

harushoda 'Taiyo no kami no ha '(sun's divine blade)

ishin 'Kuro tsuki ga noboru'(rising black moon)

both their blades looking like ichigos shikai but the kings is a blade of pure light

and ishin's pure darkness

'I'm the light and you are darkness I'm good and you are evil that's why im gonna kill you brother'

'dont be fool why your blade makes you good?

Its just power there is no evil or good power only evil or good user'

'we will never understand each other are we?'

said the king

'no' said back ishin

'then speaking is pointles' said quickly raising his blade the king

'Taiyo no ikari '(sun's wrath)

it was like ketsuya tensho but yelow and way biger

'ketsuya tensho'

the kings strike was stronger and defeated ketsuya in a mater of seconds

ishin dodged

'_seems like my powers aren't at full level'_

the king said as he came closer to ishin walking

'I know that in your full power you could beat me,

but they are not full back it seems '

'no but i dot need them to beat you'

'realy?'

then the king stabed him in the chest with shumpo

'_damn I know im weaker right now but that much? Seems like I will have to use it'_

'yeah really even in this level I can beat you'

'brother a fight between shinigamis is a battle between reastu'

'so what' ishin pust his hand in his face

'who told you im just shinigami'

a mask appears

it was a lot like ichigos but it had 3 black lines instead of two

WELL ONE MORE CHAPTER IS OVER

ALLOT OF REVEALING

NEXT TIME (sorry for not doing as i said in chapter 5 but theis seemd beter)

VIZARD ISHIN VS THE KING

THE BATTLES ARE GOING TO BE PROBABLY

ISHIN VS THE KING 2CH

ICHIGO & X VS PRINCE & PRINCES 2-3CH

AND ALLOT MORE

nearly every one is going to fight


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS

now we will see some of ichigos battle and the other fights will start again

don't think that everyone will be victorious meaning that

ichigo beating his opponent doesn't mean that others of his region ass well will be victorious

CHAPTER 7

ALL OUT WAR

FACE 1

OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

ichigo used shumpo to go away

followed by the princes and prince

one of the zero division attacks unohana but hes been blocked by yamamoto

'long time no see ex-captain comander yamamoto'

'I see your tact's haven't changed ex-second division captain shiruko'

shiruko says back in a sinister voice

'hitting your old friend is not something I didn't expect you to do'

'what can I say, we are nearly all old friends here if old friends didn't fight this war there would be no fun. I cant just let a captain class healer around right?

'Oh and just so you know now im 3 seat in royal guard '

'just 3rd eh' said yamamoto with a short smile

'still sronger that most of you' he said back

yamamoto looks away for a second and says

'you are not my opponent kid '

'he is'

another of the royal guard appears

'captain of the zero division jade hiroshi'

'captain of the zero division vs yamamoto

this will be interesting' whispered Mayuri

before urahara kisuke appeared before him

LAS NOCHES

ichigo goes in the roof followed by the princes and prince

'hm I was going to fight you guys in there but it seems occupied'

the prince said 'the place might be changeable but the out come of this fight is not'

ichigo points his blade at the prince and says 'I believe that too but not in your way of thinking

a heavy holow reatsu was felt by both sides

_'so he is using that already' _

the prince with a scared voice said

'wh-what is this reatsu its close but there are not such strong holows ,what is it?

Ichigo uses shumpo to attack him but he blocks

'looks like your king will have a problem because that reatsu is my father fighting with 100% of hes power'

after one second the princes attacks him with her blade but he blocks is

then the prince hits him in the back

'ghh damn' blood coming out of his back

'don't take us lightly

we will just beat you faster'

ichigo looks at the princes

'lightly?

Beat me?'

tha prince's laugh and said

'are you afraid of us kid?

'you think im afraid of you?

Let me ask you something

this holow reatsu you are feeling from down,

are you afraid of it?'

'this is not your power

your father is at our dad's level because they are brothers'

'we are the kings son's we are afraid of nothing-'

ichigo pust his hand on his face

'then I shall teach you fear'

both of them stunned in sight of the mask

'what are you' he could only said

'I evolve my self in the ways of a holow as well but unlike some people I didn't stop advancing my shinigamy side no I will beat-'

the he saw no other than orihime koming his way

'kurosaki-kun im here to help you'

the princes used a cero-like attack to hit inooe ichigo blinkd there and stopped it

'run inoue you cant help here'

both of them said bankai

prince 'Anata no kami no me wa taiyō o kami o hiraku'(open your divine eyes divine sun)

princes 'Seigi no hikari shīrudo no ha' (blade of light shield of justice )

prince's eyes were glowing yellow

princes blade were glowing yellow and had a yellow aura ass well

'lets beat them sister'

'yes'

'Kami no ikari'(divine wrath)said the prince

a yelow pilare came down and hit ichigo in milliseconds

but ichigo was shilded by inoue and dint got any damage

'see? I can help you kurosaki-kun'

'inoue... verry well lets beat those guys'

inoue just noded

'_but just in case'_

he points his blade to inoue

'Shinkō to tamashī no kusari' (chain of faith and soul)

a black chain surrounded inous neck

'what is this kurosaki-kun?'

'don't worry its just one of tenza zangestus techniques'

FLASH BACK

2 DAYS AFTER AIZENS DEFEAT

ICHIGOS MIND

'ichigo now that we are one I can finally teach everything I know'

'what do you mean? I can do more that kestuga tensho?'

'yes there are many powerful techniques in your blade'

BACK IN PRESENT

'I see so what are we going to do now' inoue said

'you don't have to fight but some shielding and healing would be appreciated'

'I see very well ichigo-kun I will do my best'

the princes uses sοme think like a flame of light to hit ichigo

'Seigi no eien no honoo '( eternal flames of justice)

ichigos unarmed hand is burning in a yellow flame which slowly were making his arm disappear

ichigo uses shumpo but nothing he tries to use his other hand to take out the flame but nothing

'AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THINK'

the princes explains

'my Seigi no eien no honoo is a reatsu based attack which simply makes your reatsu leave your body

even if your blade can seal all your reatsu in you seems that my flames can reach it there is no way to turn off the flames,

normaly you would be consumed by the flames in 3-4 seconds but this also tells me that you are really strong,

also because the constant reastu leak you can't move freely your movement and strength are at their least .

'_damn it ,what can I do I cant die like this'_

the princes said to her brother 'finish him and lets kill the girl'

'no I want to kill the girl in front of him just so show him who's boss before he dies'

'I wast really going to kill you guys but now you are doomed'

ichigo puts his hand on his mask and preses he reatsu then horns appear his hair grows longer and his skin goes White

'GIVE UP YOU ARE NO MACH FOR ME'

the others was terrified his reastu was way more than theirs more even than the other holow-like reatsu

ichigo attacks the prince and uses kestuga sentinkg him insinde las noches and follows him down

then the princes appears before inoue

'time for you to die girl' she said raising her blade

'no it is not, Kanzen jokyo '(perfect rejection)

a yellow light was in the princes body

'what is this I cant move you are not strong enough to even touch me'

'this is true but my abilities are beyond the terms o reastu I dint want to use this in front of kurosaki-kun but he isn't here anymore

you are finished'

the princes started disappearing

'YOU BEACH YOU CANT DO THIS TOO ME I CANT DIE LIKE THIS'

'AHHHHHHHH'

then she was gone

inoue fallen In her knees

'I hope I don't have to do this anytime soon' said leaving some tears go out of her eyes

BACK TO THE CASTLE

shiruko was fighting with kyoraku but not seriously

'well kyoraku-san seems you have improved'

'so you have shiruko-san'

then soifon Tries to use suzumebachi on him

kyoraku looks at her

'don't say anything you know he is stronger and I was in his place so I will fight him as well'

'1 or 2 opponents,it doesn't mater I could kill 3 of you as well'

'Katen Kyōkotsu'

looking at him kyoraku said ' don't act cocky I would want you to die by your mistake'

shiruko then attacks soi fon but she doges and he is hited by kyoraku

'bankai'

'Shiroi ansatsu-sha no ha '(blade of the white assassin)

his blade just got a Little smaller

'this is the legendary bankai that kills in one hit every existence?'

soi fon said

'prety much'

'well we should try not to get hit by it right?' siad in a funny look kyoraku

'im tha fastes one around here you cant avoid me'

ANOTHER PLACE

'I knew you would be an enemy Mayuri' said urahara in his serious mode

'only reason I join them is to have a chance to kill you' said mayuri in a mad look

ANOTHER PLACE

' jade hiroshi the first captain under my command to go to royal guard its I shame I will have to kill you boy'

'yama-ji you know you cant kill me but I want to ask you something before we fight'

'ask then'

'why did are going against the law'

'when I joined the gotey 13 law and justice was the same think, not any more

I fight to brink back justice to the law.'

yamamoto spoke again 'you think you can kill me but none of you have ever seen me in my true power

'I will finish you in an instan' said jade hiroshi

'bankai' 'Eien no itami no aoi tsubasa '(blue blade of eternal pain)

'as you wish kid'

'bankai''Jigoku no eien no kuro-en '

WELL THIS IS ONE MORE CHAPTER

THINKS ARE getting INTERESTING EVERY WERE

NEXT TIME WILL BE YAMAMOTO VS JADE JIROSHI

(IT WILL BE A FAST BATTLE)

AND HALF SOIFON & KYORAKU VS shiruko


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS

ALL OUT WARR

FACE 2

jade's bankai blade was a normal katana but blue

yamamotos bankai blade was a katana made out of lava

and he is covered in flames

'yamamoto genryusai you know you are the only one who's able to fight me

but still I can kill you'

'kid you have yet to witness my bankai so you don't know its power how can you be so certain that you can kill me?

'no mater whats your bankai my blade can remove the senses then you will be unable to move at all

then I will kill you'

jade uses shumpo to go behind yama and stabs him but only leaves a small scar

then yama uses his unarmed hand to catch him by the throat but he can heal any part of his body

'its begun you are completely paralyzed

that's why I m captain of the royal guard a blade that controls the senses is easy to counter but mine totally erases them'

then he trys to cut his head but hi is blocked by yamas blade

'I-impossible you are not supposed to move'

'im not my blade moves, my bankai gives me total use of all fire including the one that surrounds me

you may be able to shut my senses down but you cant touch my blade

but it can touch you '

he said as he took hold of his neck again and then he throed him a couple of miles

'I m sorry my ex student but I cant aford to lose to you so I will end this in a single flash

'Mugen nenshō bōru '(infinite burning ball)

a flaming small ball of fire slowly reached jade

'you have to be kidding me is this all you can do ?

'is this all the power of the captain coma-?'

the ball hit-ed him and he disappear in a flash of flames

'dont be naïve this ball is infinite heated'

'it can kill anyone that is in my dimension of power'

BACK IN THE CASTLE

kyoraku and soifon in shikai

and shiruko in bankai

kyoraku's was the first to attack

'**Irooni** ' using a shumpo to come close but he was blocked and afterwards hit-ed by shiruko

'you are finished kyoraku my blade destroys any reachu I hit'

'sorry shiruko kun but my blade have a game which is called **Irooni** in order to hit me you have to say a color first

if you don't say a color then you don't harm me but if you do and you aren't right then you take the damage'

'well we were captains together only for 30 years and we never fought together so I didn't know but ok I will play your game'

soifon appears before him and says white ( all members of Royal guard have clothes similar to captains)

the mark appears in his back

'nice girl you are good for an assassin but you could be beter'

'like what'

he uses shumpo and says 'black' then slahses soifon from the back but she takes of her top leaving her only with her bandages of zangetsus strike

'_damn that was too close' _

_'_nice too bad you have bandages there hehe'

kyoraku says white and hits him in the back dealing considerable damage

'don't forget me I might not be an assassin but I also can hit from behind'

he was faling

he was thinking '_damn this guys seems like I will have to use it'_

'SHUNKO' he screams

but not only hes back but most of his body's clothes disappears

i know its asmall chater but its a chalenging year for me and i dont have much time

next time i will end this fight and go to urahara's fight


End file.
